The Fat Otaku and the Perfect Otaku
by gigi-kun
Summary: Our main character, Higa morimoto(mori online), is having trouble with finding friends. He is perfect in school, but he is a huge Otaku by night. Mori has trouble finding "real" friends in his life. His plea for help is answered by a friend of his online that just so happens to go to his school.


WARNING: if you cringe during any of this story, then it was on purpose

Pls leave your criticism in the comments.

Ch. 1

Hi, my name is higa morimoto(mori online), I am a joiner in highschool and I am at the top of my class. I have A+ in all subjects and everyone adores me, I've even called senpai by everyone, well almost everyone. I am what you call, a perfect boy. Everyday I hang out with my "friends". I call them "friends" with curtains marks because they aren't my friends. I knew they weren't my friends. You could tell just by the way that they did everything. They were all phonies, each and every last one of them. There is one little secret that no one except I no about. If my "friends " knew about is then they would stay 50 feet away from me at all times. That secret is, I'm a huge otaku, not like your typical otaku who buys figurines and doujin. No, i'm much worse. I have over 700 figurines, all with detachable clothes, enough anime porn pictures to fill an entire stadium, and well, you get the point. I've seen people who have the same interests as me, but I never approach them. For fear of being ostracized by my "friends". It's a weird thing to explain. I hate all the people around me because I know their fake, doing stuff for me for an ulterior motive, but at the same time caring about having them their. I'm a bit of a hypocrite. The only thing I look forward to is when I get another A+ on a exam,watching anime, and going online to chat with gigi-senpai. That's what i call him, just seems to make sense when you respect a person so much. gigi -senpai is an active member on a message board i frequent a lot. He even is one of the three website moderators. Gigi-senpai knows tons of stuff and is respected by everyone on the board. I also know for a fact that everyone respects him because people like him, not because he's a mod. Oh god do I envy him, i imagine him at his school being respected by fellow classmates. During this time I was unhappy because everyone I talked to seemed fake, except the otakus and people I talked to online.

I once visited the anime club at my school but got weird looks from everyone. Out of peer pressure I stopped going for fear of making my fellow otakus uncomfortable. That same day I want home and talked to gigi-senpai, and then I asked him a question what would change my life forever. "How about a meet and greet?" i typed in the chat. "Hmm, nah. But I will tell you which school I go too, not what I look like though. Y'know, for safety reasons" gigi-senpai typed. I thought how his school would probably be a public school in NA, I live in japan if you didn't know. We were using a special feature our forum that made it so everything was translated for everyone's countries. "Oh, so were getting a bit personal huh? Well I would like to know the school too" I typed. "I go to xxxxxxxxxxxx in Tokyo Japan." gigi-senpai typed. I froze, that was my school district. "Wait, you go to my school" I typed. "Oh really? Then find me mori." gigi -senpai typed. Then he logged off because he had to take a shower or some shit. I sat there thinking who gigi-senpai could be. The otakus I thought, the really quiet kid. Someone that would be the last person id expect.

I made a plan, tomorrow I get to school and start investigating the otakus, none of them were him. I spend the rest of the day talking to people and dropping inside jokes only gigi-senpai would know about. No one i've questioned has me thinking about him. After I got home I started to think about how gigi-senpai probably was joking and how it was a wild goose chase. That's when I got on the message board. "Hey gigi, I tried to look for you today, couldn't find you" I typed. "Look, I do go to that school, i'll confirm that. But i'm not telling you anything else" gigi-senpai typed. "Ok ok, but can you at least tell me what kind of person you are?" "Let's just say i'm the last and first person you'd expect. Oh, and I would like to introduce you to my new kitter account." all of us followed him and got back to important stuff. Talking about anime cat girls.

The next day I looked for people I thought I suspected and wnt after after school clubs. But one of my degenerate friends, mai, got me in trouble and had to clean the classroom for the day. While we were cleaning, this one kid just a sat there on his phone. "Hey stop using your phone and get out of hear, don't you have a anime convention to go to? HEY! I said get your lazy fat ass out of here" mai said. "Leave the kid alone, he's just enjoying his alone time." I said. The kid a bit chubby but not that fat, but in this world a little bit can matter. "Thanks dude" said the the kid. "You're welcome". After we finish Mai leaves and I stay working on homework. The kid gets up and leaves. "Hey, what's your name?" I said. " the names Gabe, What? need help with cleaning?" he said. "Nah, just wanted to know. By the way, are you in the anime club?" "What of it?" "Nothing, just wondering." Gabe soon left. Mai came back


End file.
